


The Many Forms in SHIELD

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [333]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint gets assigned to Phil for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Forms in SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Phil cringed at the thickness of the personnel file on his desk. For someone who’s been working at SHIELD for less than half a year, an inch’s worth of paperwork pinned on their file was probably a little too much.

Nonetheless, Fury gave him this because no one else would take the Barton kid. Based on the rumors he heard around the watercooler, Phil wouldn’t blame them. The Barton kid didn’t sound all too eager to be a team player.

Then again, those were rumors, and Phil knew better than to believe those. He opened the file with a sigh and his eyebrow immediately shot up. Under the section for name, someone had put in Clint - probably Barton - then scratched that out, replacing it with Claire - probably HR - then that was scratched out again, and replaced with Clint. The same thing happened for the gender section, the final, unscratched letter claiming that Barton was a male. Even with all that, the picture on the upper right corner of the personnel file was that of a person with feminine features. Must have been why there were so many scratches on the file.

Underneath the first page was page after page of insubordination counts and misconduct complains, along with harassment charges. Whoever this Barton kid was, they had serious authority issues. 

Phil was up to Barton’s fourth harassment case - Barton put grape juice powder in Senior Agent Garrett’s showerhead, turning him purple - when there came three raps on the door.

“Come in.” Phil said without looking up. There was no need, after all. He expected Barton to come meet him anytime that day. “Please sit, Agent Barton.”

Barton, barely 25, looked around the office, noticing the lack of chairs in front of Phil’s desk, and chose to sit on the floor, cross-legged. 

Phil did not smile. 

“Well, first thing’s first: Would you rather I use female pronouns when I refer to you or male pronouns? or would you rather I use they, their?” Phil asked seriously, closing the personnel file.

Barton looked genuinely surprised by the question, but schooled his face back to a more professional one. “I’d appreciate it if you used male pronouns, sir.”

“Noted. Then, I am Senior Agent Phil Coulson. Starting today, I will be your handler. You will direct all mission related concerns to me, and only me. As for your non-mission related concerns, well, that will be on a case to case basis. SHIELD has multiple forms for almost everything you can think of, and if you ever need any of those forms or have questions regarding them, you may approach me. My e-mail address has been added to your contact lists, and I will be sending you my work phone number later. You can contact me at anytime using that number if you can’t find me here. But please make sure that whatever you’re texting or calling me about is work related, seeing as how it is a work phone.” Phil should really find a way to shorten that speech. “Your turn.”

“Oh, um- my name- I’m Agent Clint Barton - and I’m a specialist. I prefer using a bow and arrow as my main choice in weaponry, but I can pretty much hit any target with any projectile so using a gun won’t be a problem for me.”

Phil gave him a nod and went on to his computer, typing out a few things then printing a form out. “I need you to fill this out within the next hour and hand it to me. You can work here if you want to.” 

Clint stood up and took the form in his hand, looking it over. “What is it?”

“Form IJ-732. It specifies a specialists main choice of artillery. Unless filled out, it is understood that the specialist uses the standard form of artillery provided by R&D.”

“I’ve never had to fill this form out before…” Clint said more to himself than to Phil.

“But you were also never allowed to use a bow, right?” Phil asked.

“No sir.”

“Well then, after you fill that out, you can.” Phil doesn’t mention how bright Clint’s smile seemed after Phil said what he did. He handed Clint a pen, and let him work on it in silence for a few minutes as Phil read through Clint’s file more. 

“You’re really going to read all of that?” Clint asked, and as if as an afterthought, he added, “Sir.”

“Well, it’s my job to figure out where your previous handlers went wrong so I don’t end up walking down the hall with my face purple.” Phil raised an eyebrow at Clint. 

“What makes you think they did something wrong?” Clint asked, the unsaid Why aren’t you blaming me? hung in the air.

“Well, usually, it takes a little while longer for an agent, specialist or not, to react like this toward their handlers unless the agent was seriously provoked. During this period, the threat of getting fired is scarier than the threat of the job, so agents who lash out this early tend to have terrible handlers.” Phil explained with a smile. “I do have to admit though, these pranks are quite imaginative. Not that I approve of them, of course.”

“Of course.” Clint smirked. He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and muttered, “They were all jerks.”

“Excuse me?”

“My previous handlers. They were jerks. Just because- I don’t have the right parts.” Clint told him in a quiet voice. “They deserved what they got.”

“They were transphobic?”

“Are. And it doesn’t matter now. You seem cool. or at least, cooler than them.” Clint waved it off, as if it didn’t bother him - well, it bothered Phil, and damn if he isn’t going to take actions against Clint’s previous handlers.

“Thank you. I think.” Phil said, already figuring out in his head what form was a better fit for Clint’s situation. “Oh, before I forget, and I’m sorry for the personal question, but have you been getting proper hormone treatments?”

Clint blinked, “Um, no. I’m still saving up, and it’s really not on the top of my priority list, so…”

“Why are you saving up for it when you can fill out a form? Medical has enough, I’m sure.” Phil went on his computer again and printed out another form.

Clint took the form and stared at it for a while before muttering, “They really do have a form for everything.”

Wait ‘til he sees the form for when there’s a giant squid attack on the Helicarrier.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134788128261/shit-i-only-have-like-3-classes-next-term-its)


End file.
